what enrico saw
by love anangel3
Summary: think enrico deserves a spotlight so I decided to make this in his point of view I just hope I managed to work it in their


**I think enrico deserves a spotlight so I decided to make this in his point of view I just hope I managed to work it in their**_

Now enrico was an easygoing man .he never was opposed to gay or bi people. So when the race for gay marriage lost he shared in their sorrow .to be truthful he did and didn't care if they got married. First off it was their life's it what they want o do. Who are we to stop them from having a life bound to have sex with on. Plus if they did get married think of the economy! How it would help our economy in it s desperate need. But no people who found that people being married together of the same sex was horrible. But aw well

Enico thought as he sipped his favorite orange soda at his desk. Chris stormed passed enrico murmuring

"Fucking stupid homophobic stupid whores."

Enrico looked at the direction Chris stormed passed by and thought

"What's his problem?"

Enrico thought about getting up and asking but …it wasn't his problem .so he stayed at his desk filing out paperwork he had to do. When he received a fax from the head department, advising the alpha team investigate a drug cartel in California .he sighed this paper would have to go the captain .he stood slowly and looked and saw that Barry was flirting with Jill and forest was drinking a soda. Yes it was a normal day; he would have to find out what Chris's problem was now that he was walking .he was reached the door when he heard whispers

"Chris calm down …"

"_Chris must of told Wesker his problem."_ enrico thought lazily

"But Wesker can you believe that they.."

"Yes I know dear heart they denied us the right to marry."

"_Could you repeat that?"_ Enrico thought

Chris started to say

"Albert I think you're not as disappointed as I am."

Enrico heard the hurt in Chris's voice as he said this but they only thing his mind was blinking in his head

"_Him and Wesker are fucking!"_

"Heart I don't see the what the difference between being together as we are now, we share the same bed we eat each other bad cooking, we hold hands after sex, we mummer sweet words to each other, we say I love you isn't that enough?"

Enrico blushed he said I love you? He could never his stoic captain, saying those words gently to Chris.

"…. I just want us you have the right Wesker to have the freedom being together."

"_Awww"'_

"If it means that much to you we can get a fake marriage."

Wesker suggested

Chris whimpered, than just then the fax machine spewed out paper

"Chris wait a second …"

Enrico took this opportunity to ran to his desk and tell Jill and Barry (Chris's best friends.) to go outside and peek in the windowpane and listen to the rest of the conversation.

Five minutes later

"Are you sure that's what you heard?"

Jill asked

"Are you sure Wesker didn't say I mo you?"

Jill and enrico looked at Barry with bewildered faces

They were already at the window peeking though the sliver of curtain that wasn't closed in to see Chris leaning into Wesker's arms

"Chris it could be one the beach…where we would wear only white to express our pure love for each other."

Barry was muttering a mantra

"This is not happening, this is not happening."

Jill and enrico shushed him

"Albert, that sounds wonderful."

Chris said while burying his head into Wesker's 's chest

Jill and enrico were immersed in the scene that they didn't notice that Barry was videotaping the whole scene.

"Where a pastor would say do take him as your bride?"

Chris lifted his head slowly and blushed hotly

"You said that you didn't like priests…"

Wesker kissed the top of Chris's head

"For you love I can handle a bit of a hypocritical minister"

Chris and Wesker started to kiss, Wesker clearly being the more dominant

Barry mumbled

"Damn it Chris your on the bottom…"

Jill took this time to take the camera and squash it with her boot

"Hey!"

Jill sent him a cold look, and enrico had a smug look on his face.

"Told you guys."

Jill looked back the window and covered her mouth

"There fucking on the desk!"

"AH, ALBERT"

"Ah, Chris."

Barry closed his eyes and asked to no one in particular

"Who's on top?"

Enrico answered as he looked on window

"Wesker of course."

Barry, Jill and enrico went back inside

All of them vowing to never discuss what they saw. Just as they were sitting to their desk Chris was whistling happily and cheerily said to enrico

"Wesker wants to know why you didn't turn in the paper advising us to go infiltrate a drug cartel?"

Enrico said simply

"I was a bit distracted but here you go and send my apologies."

Chris nodded and twisted his heel once more

"Oh yeah enrico you lived in California …do you know any good beaches there?"

This went better than I thought

So review I hope!


End file.
